


Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He growled angrily, easing Petunia off his lap, grabbing the picture frame and throwing it at the wall. He yelled “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT,” and sat back down on the couch and burst into tears.OrMichael leaves Luke for another woman before the holidays, and Luke spends Christmas drinking and remembering





	Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

Luke took another sip of his whiskey, sighing as he stared into the fireplace. He glanced at the clock, and sighed again when he realized it was only 10:00. Petunia whined and jumped up on the couch today her head in his lap. “Another day of loneliness Piggy,” Luke murmured, rubbing her ears and taking another sip of his drink. He looked at the mantle, choking slightly on his drink as he locked into the picture of him and Michael still on the mantle. He growled angrily, easing Petunia off his lap, grabbing the picture frame and throwing it at the wall. He yelled “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT,” and sat back down on the couch and burst into tears. Petunia leaned up into his body and licked his cheek gently as he sobbed. 

*flashback*

Luke walked into the house, yelling his boyfriends name as he walked through the kitchen. He froze when he saw Michael sitting on the couch looking serious. “Mikey? What’s up?” He asked, starting to walk over towards him. Michael held up a hand and Luke stopped moving. “I think we need to break up. It’s just not working for me anymore.” Michael said. It took a minute before Luke could speak. “It’s because of her isn’t it? Don’t bother lying, i know you’ve been screwing around behind my back.” Michael nodded, “Yes. I realized that I’m not into men. I’m sorry.” He didn’t says another word as he stood up and walked out of the house, leaving Luke broken on the kitchen floor.

*present time*  
Luke held Petunia for a long time, crying gently into her fur. “It’s just us now Piggy. It’s ok, we don’t need him.” Luke said, kissing her head and laying down on the couch. Petunia laid across his lap, her head on his chest. Luke let her warmth soothe him as he flicked on the TV, switching to a random movie. “Merry Christmas Piggy,” luke said, petting the dog gently. He fell asleep on the couch that night, Petunia in his chest, as the fire died silently behind him, the picture of him and Michael burning in the dying ashes.


End file.
